Gundam x Gundam - A Fluffy Start to Love
by Xion-Angelic-Wolf
Summary: A short, cute, fluffy, friendship story of two custom Gunpla models who interact with one another. One of the Gundam models seems a rather sad about something all on his lonesome. Just read it and you'll have the cute feels by the end of it...I hope 3 . I don't usually make cute, short stories often so I made it nice and special for you readers out there.


**Gundam x Gundam Love**

 _by Xion-Angelic-Wolf/Coyoda_

A lonesome Gundam model built of multiple parts from various model kits sat upon a grassy hill looking upon a deep crimson sunset...all alone.

There he sat, constantly gazing at the ball of fire with the green glow of his eye sockets. His forearms were resting upon his bent knees, still as a statue for a moment before suddenly letting off a deep sigh. His shoulders lifted slightly with his mechanical frame, mimicking the human like quality of breathing. Though of course, it couldn't breathe nor could it replicate the expansion of the chest due to its mechanical body...and, it was all alone.

Off in the distance, the robotic noises followed by the quaking of another similar giant could be heard. Slowly but surely, another custom Gundam approached. it appearance was a bit less random being that some parts, namely the arm and leg parts, were of the Shining Gundam model, and the Torso, Wings, and Head, were of the Burning Gundam Model.

Upon reaching the other Gundam sitting like a rock on its own, it carefully looked over its entire make up. It parts consisted of Wing Zero wings and arms, a Gundam G-self head, Gundam 00 Qan Legs, and a Gundam Sandrock Torso. Honestly, it certainly was quite the random Gundam but nonetheless had a bit of originality in comparison to itself which was just based on two Gundam models that used martial arts from their series appearances.

The Gundam currently standing stood there, staring at the sitting stone for a quite a bit before it finally plopped itself right next to it. Sitting on its side slightly, resting one arm on the soft grass and resting its other arm on its knee, it too began to watch the sun.

The two sat there, continuously staring at the fiery sphere slowly setting behind the mountains they looked upon, taking in the beauty of the city before it as the shade of the skyscrapers devoured the buildings nearby while blocking off the rays of the sun. The mobile suits had not yet spoken as they simply sat there like two rocks...no longer alone.

A slightly low, male voice emitted from the relaxed gundam, breaking the silent atmosphere. "Soooooo, uh...pretty nice view eh?" He came off sounding a bit carefree, yet inviting. "I'm FC...40 Shiner"

The once lonesome Gundam looked at FC40 Shiner realizing that the way he introduced himself made it sound like he didn't like the name he was given. Though, it didn't say anything just yet.

Looking over at the other, FC40 chuckled. "Umm, you can just call me Shiner. What's your name?"

The gundam hesitated for a moment before stating the name he was given by his creator. "Prince Lureya" Said the gentle, slightly higher voiced male. He then looked back at the sunset and sighed just as he did earlier before Shiner had arrived. "Girly name, right?"

Shiner stuttered for a moment as he sat up suddenly, looking at the other worriedly. "H-hey I didn't say anything yet. I think your name is pretty cute."

"Exactly..." Prince Lureya turned his head away from the other seeming unhappy with his 'cute' name. "At least your creator gave you something that sounds cool or strong...I just sound like some kind of doll for girls."

Shiner retaliated quickly. "Who is saying those things about you?"

"My creator's rivals...and their Gunpla creations too." Lureya shifted a bit, seeming a little less open to conversation.

However, Shiner pushed forward. "Well they're full of crap. If I saw them, I'm kick their ass right then and there! Your name is totally cool, and more original than my name. My name makes me sound like some fan creation or just a typical Gunpla series model."

Lureya looked at the other curiously. "Y-you really think so? My name is cool? I think yours is cool honestly." The gundam shifted his stance to face the other.

The shining/burning Gundam nodded. "Yeah, after all, what kind of name is Lureya anyway? I've never heard it before, so it's definitely original." Said Shiner confidently, pumping his fist by himself in the process.

The no longer lonesome Gundam's eyes glowed brighter feeling a bit happier. "My creator just kind of came up with it. I'm glad you like it though."

The two were staring at each other for a moment before they realized how long they had eye contact for. The two awkwardly went back to staring at the sun, though, sitting on their sides with each other's knees facing each other and one knee up which one of their arms rested upon. The watched as the sun was half-way down behind the mountains, the city and mountains it began to hide behind becoming darker.

"D-do you think you and I can be friends?" Asked Prince Lureya as his hand crept over to Shiner's hand.

Shiner continued to watch the sun as his fingers interlaced themselves with Lureya's fingers. "Yeah...I know we can."

 **(LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!)**


End file.
